I wil follow
by Liss Noir
Summary: Aunque hace ya tiempo que frente a los ojos de Kouka la joven Yona había dejado de ser una princesa, realmente ella jamás dejó de sentir la admiración y devoción de una.


**I will follow**

Aunque hace ya tiempo que frente a los ojos de Kouka la joven Yona había dejado de ser una princesa, realmente ella jamás dejó de sentir la admiración y devoción de una.

Aclaración: Los personajes de Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Línea temporal: SPOILERS DEL MANGA. Después de la caída del general Soo-jin de la tribu del fuego.

* * *

-Hemos llegado. –habló Yoon de manera serena. –Esta es Shisei.

Yona alzó su mirada y se encontró con aquel panorama que ahora no era nada extraño para ella. Gente enferma en las calles, rogando por un poco de agua y comida, niños peleando por ver quien conseguía el último pedazo de pan, casas cayéndose a pedazos, mujeres aterrorizadas esperando que no se tratara de soldados que quisieran saquear sus tierras una vez más.

-Varias aldeas de la tribu del fuego han estado teniendo problemas desde que el general Soo-jin murió y su hijo ascendió como su reemplazo. –dijo Kija observando con consternación.

-Sabemos que tanto Tae-Jun como su hermano mayor están poniendo todo de su parte para que la situación mejore. –expresó Yona con una débil sonrisa en su rostro. –Nosotros ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

Sus amigos asintieron contagiándose del ánimo que la princesa había iniciado. Pronto Shin-ah, Jae-ha y Kija se encontraban repartiendo comida y agua a los enfermos mientras Yoon trataba de sanar sus heridas más superficiales. Por su parte Zeno intentaba animar a los niños y mujeres con su brillante acto de entretenimiento que jamás fallaba en sacarle una sonrisa a alguien.

Hak y Yona, mientras tanto, habían irrumpido en lo que parecía ser una riña doméstica en la que un hombre comenzaba a jalar de manera ruda y despreocupada a su esposa. Los ojos de la princesa ardieron en furia al ser testigo de la vil escena y antes siquiera de que Hak pudiese detenerla había desenvainado su espada y estaba apuntando de manera peligrosa a aquel sujeto.

-¿Quién demonios te crees tú que eres, niña? –espetó el hombre de aspecto agresivo mirándola con desprecio. -¡Hazte a un lado!

Yona no flaqueó y acercó más la filosa punta de su espada al rostro de aquel hostil sujeto. Éste de manera amenazante se inclinó hacia ella y la miró por primera vez a los ojos. Aquella sensación bastó para que aquel hombre sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, de pronto todo a su alrededor eran llamaradas de fuego encendido extendiéndose por doquier. Los pies se le paralizaron y el ojo derecho le tembló mientras se preguntaba qué clase de demonio podía vivir en el interior de una chica tan pequeña que produjera aquel tipo de mirada.

-Déjala en paz, no te atrevas a tocarla o te las verás conmigo. –gruñó Yona, entrecerrando los ojos de forma que no quedara ninguna duda de que iba en serio.

El hombre bufó y tiró al suelo una botella que hasta ahora sostenía en las manos.

-No vale la pena el esfuerzo, basura. –espetó con vil desprecio antes de marcharse rápidamente del lugar.

La mujer cayó de rodillas con el rostro entre sus manos, Yona se acercó a ella corriendo preguntando si se encontraba bien y ofreciendo su ayuda en todo lo que ella necesitara. Hak, por su parte después de haber presenciado aquel espectáculo estaba perplejo y sin palabras acerca de lo sucedido, por una parte estaba indignado por la facilidad que tenía la princesa para meterse en aprietos y por la otra una fuerte admiración y respeto se extendían por todo su cuerpo.

-Princesa, por favor, no haga cosas como esas de pronto. –pidió Kija más pálido que de costumbre. –Es nuestro deber protegerla, no tiene por qué arriesgarse de esa forma.

Yona, dejando de lado toda aquella valentía y agallas que había demostrado frente al atacante, sonrió con calma y dulzura.

-No tienes que preocuparte, Kija, me encuentro bien. –musitó Yona. –Es mi deber fortalecerme más, así que no debes mimarme tanto.

Kija resopló inconforme pero no agregó nada más al respecto. Finalmente después de un arduo día de trabajo el grupo de viajeros armaron el campamento listos para una merecida noche de descanso. Jae-ha y Shin-ah armaban la tienda mientras que Yoon preparaba la cena. Por su parte, los demás miembros del equipo recolectaban leña.

Yona y Hak se habían separado de Zeno y Kija en su búsqueda de leña para así poder cubrir más terreno y finalmente después de juntar lo suficiente caminaban de vuelta al campamento.

-¿Todos ustedes piensan como Kija? –preguntó Yona de pronto. -¿Creen que soy imprudente y me meto en aprietos con facilidad? –de pronto su mirada se ensombreció. –Sé que generalmente tienen que ser los dragones y tú Hak, quienes me salvan de los peligros y tal vez… tal vez están cansados de que los siga arrastrando a luchar… tal vez me he excedido al pedirles que me sigan en mi viaje…

Hak no dejó que Yona siguiese hablando pues de manera abrupta se inclinó y la tomó del brazo jalándola hacia él y quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Su mirada quedó fija en la de ella lo cual provocó en Yona una pequeña electricidad en su pecho.

-No seas tonta, princesa. –respondió Hak. –Tu única misión es cuidar al reino y todos estamos más que felices de ayudarte.

Le palmeó el hombro para tratar de reconfortarla cuando notó un pequeño gesto en el rostro de la princesa que denotaba claramente dolor. De pronto le preguntó cuál era el origen de dicho malestar sintiéndose un poco preocupado por ello.

-No lo sé. –admitió Yona. –Debí de haberme lastimado pero sinceramente no recuerdo en qué momento sucedió.

Hak suspiró sin poder evitar sentirse ligeramente alterado.

-Vaya que has dejado atrás a la princesa que se quejaba cuando algo no le gustaba y que sólo se preocupaba porque su cabello luciera bien.

-Aquella chica no tendría golpes en todo el cuerpo. –aceptó Yona.

-Ni tampoco la fuerza de voluntad para ahuyentar a un borracho violento y ayudar a una pobre chica. –anunció Hak, queriendo hacer notar ese hecho. –Hace un segundo me preguntaste si estábamos cansados de seguirte y debo decirte que la respuesta es no. Nunca podríamos cansarnos de seguirte, princesa. ¿No lo entiendes?

Yona miró al suelo intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por brotar de sus ojos.

-Eres lo que mantiene a esta familia unida. –le dijo Hak. –Y honestamente creo que puedo hablar por todos y decir que desde que nos uniste hemos sido un poco más felices de lo que éramos antes.

La princesa se secó el llanto sonriendo contenta ante las bellas palabras de su amigo de la infancia. La bestia del trueno acarició su mejilla, tratando de consolar aquel amargo lloriqueo que había embargado a su querida Yona hace unos segundos.

-No debes preocuparte por eso y desde ahora debes estar segura de algo. –susurró Hak acercándose a su oído. –Siempre y cuando me lo permitas, a donde tú vayas yo iré.

Yona al escuchar aquello sólo pudo morderse el labio para evitar derramar lágrimas una vez más y lanzar los brazos sobre Hak aprisionándolo en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos encontrados. El ex general de la tribu del viento la sostuvo de la cintura y recostó su barbilla en los rojos cabellos de la princesa.

-Soy muy afortunada. –dijo Yona. –A pesar de que hace mucho que no se me ve como de la realeza no he dejado de tener gente a mi alrededor que me demuestra respeto y cariño. En ningún momento he olvidado lo que es que te traten como si fueses una verdadera princesa.

-Lo eres. –sonrió Hak. –Y debes recordar que tienes no sólo nuestra lealtad, sino también nuestra admiración. Eres alguien única y como tal, mereces tener a tus queridos súbditos dispuestos a morir por ti.

Yona negó. –No son mis súbditos Hak, son mi familia. –agregó sonriendo. –No quiero que me admiren o que sean devotos a mí, me basta que me vean como alguien digna de luchar a su lado.

-¡Yona! ¡Hak!

-Ese es…

-¡Kija, por aquí!

De pronto del cielo cayó Jae-ha, quien cargaba a Yoon en su espalda y de diferentes partes del bosque llegaron Shin-ah, Kija, y Zeno, quienes parecían realmente preocupados por ambos.

-Queríamos ver que les tomaba tanto tiempo para recolectar la leña. –admitió Kija.

-Shin-ah decía que estaban bien pero no regresaban y no queríamos empezar la cena sin ustedes. –explicó Yoon.

-¿Era necesario que vinieran todos? –preguntó Hak quien parecía ligeramente indignado por la interrupción.

-¿Yona querida, te encuentras bien? –preguntó Jae-ha al ver el rostro sonrojado y húmedo de la pelirroja.

-¿Has hecho llorar a Yona-chan, bestia del trueno? –indagó Yoon.

-El señor puede ser muy cruel con la señorita a veces. –inquirió Zeno con suspicacia.

-Yo no he hecho nada. –se defendió Hak irritado.

Yona contra todo pronóstico, sonrió.

-De verdad gracias a todos. –habló la chica con una voz firme y cálida. –Quiero que sepan que nunca daría por sentado el hecho de que todos ustedes arriesgan su vida por mí constantemente, estoy en deuda eterna y jamás podré terminar de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí hasta ahora. Gracias por creer en mí.

-Princesa, no hay nada que agradecer. –dijo Kiya sonrojado y de manera tímida. –Nosotros nacimos para servirte. En todo caso yo te agradezco por darle un sentido mayor a mi vida.

Yona sollozó una vez más. –Kija…

-Bueno, es difícil no creer en alguien como tú, Yona. –Atinadamente agregó Jae-ha.

Shin-ah sonrió bajo la máscara, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho anteriormente y que seguiría a Yona hasta el final.

-Después de todo, la señorita ha hecho las cosas que ha considerado correctas. –añadió Zeno. –Y ha ayudado a mucha gente.

-Te necesitamos tanto como te necesita Kouka, así que deja de agradecer y vamos a cenar antes de que se enfríe. –sentenció Yoon con voz autoritaria.

Yona rió con alegría y asintió. –Sí, vamos…

Hak la miró reír y sintió una oleada de alegría envolverlo. Jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo lo mucho que le gustaba ver a la princesa feliz. Quiso poder congelar aquel momento una eternidad para que Yona nunca volviera a llorar y pudiera mantener aquella sonrisa de felicidad y amor en su bello rostro. Sin quererlo rozó sus dedos con los de ella de camino de vuelta al campamento y fue cuando sintió su mano envolver la suya en un cálido y tierno apretón. Él la miró buscando alguna explicación pero lo único que obtuvo fue la sonrisa más brillante que había recibido de Yona hasta el momento.

Recordó vagamente a la princesa mimada del castillo pensando en que ciertamente Yona jamás había dejado de tener gente a su alrededor la cual la cuidara y admirara como a la verdadera realeza, sin embargo la joven del castillo que intentaba impresionar a Soo-woon jamás habría hecho lo que esta Yona había completado en tan poco tiempo. Cosas como salvar aldeas enteras, ponerse en riesgo para proteger a los demás y alzarse en armas para poder sobrevivir. Tener un grupo de hombres que la defendieran no había sido suficiente, ahora la princesa quería defenderse por su propia cuenta y ser más fuerte de lo que había sido alguna vez.

Y Hak no podía estar más orgulloso de ella por eso. Porque a pesar de que seguía llamándola princesa ahora Yona era más una guerrera, una que iba a llevar a Kouka a tiempos de prosperidad y paz, de eso la bestia del trueno estaba seguro.

* * *

Mi primera historia en este fandom, un gran saludo y espero les haya gustado.

Liss.


End file.
